trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Schiza (wspólna trollpasta)
(Opowieść jest o Marku - człowieku lubiącym pasty, ma on schizę i widzi np. Jeffa za oknem... żyje on w normalnym świecie, w którym nie ma potworów, Jeffa, Slendera, ani duchów, mimo to widzi je ponadto coraz częściej... Narracja pierwszoosobowa w czasie przeszłym.) Nareszcie wracałem z pracy... do mojej kochanej żony Anny. Cały dzień atmosfera dookoła mnie była jakaś dziwna... W pracy wszyscy byli dla mnie tacy mili; tak jakby się mnie bali. Bać się mnie? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktokolwiek, mógłby się mnie bać. Ja... taki młody... spokojny... i bezbronny człowiek. Ale oddalam z głowy tę myśli, bo byłem już pod klatką. Otwarłem drzwi i wszedłem po schodach. Wchodziłem na górę, na najwyższe piętro, gdzie mieszkam. Widziałem, jak sąsiedzi przypatrują mi się przez wizjer. Ciekawscy idioci. Nieoczekiwanie moje rozmyślania przerwał mały, brudny chłopczyk wyglądający na jednego z ulicznych Cyganów. Co on tu mógł robić w takim dobrym, pięknym i nowoczesnym bloku? - Da mi Pan pieniążka?- zapytał- http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Thiannne%7CThiannne Thianne - Proszę - powiedziałem, wręczając pięciozłotową monetę. Zwykle nie dawałem pieniędzy cyganom, ale coś w tym chłopcu sprawiało, że miękło mi serce. - Dziękuje panu. - Cyganek był naprawdę rozbrajający.- Pańska mama umrze za 9 dni. Żonę jeszcze da się uratować. Po czym szybko zbiegł ze schodów. Zaraz, co?! Moja mama... jest okazem zdrowia, a żona miała mi urodzić córeczkę. Sfrustrowany pomyślałem że Cygan zrobił sobie ze mnie żart. Doszedłem do mojego mieszkania"-http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Thiannne%7CThiannne Thianne Jednak gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak, tylko nie wiedziałem co. W domu było tak... pusto, a nigdzie nie było mojej żony. Szukałem jej dosłownie wszędzie. Nagle, przypomniałem sobie, że pominąłem jeden pokój. NOSEEE Ale nie chciałem do niego iść... Pamiętałem co się wtedy stało w tej paście, którą wczoraj czytałem...To była sypialnia. Lecz... wziąłem się na odwagę i wszedłem do tam, gdzie zobaczyłem postać w białym kapturze, od razu więc przypomniałem sobie o Jeffie. Postać była odwrócona w stronę okna jakby na kogoś czekała, wziąłem więc szybko rewolwer, który zawsze trzymam w kieszeni i strzeliłem mu w plecy. Upadł na ziemię, po czym popatrzyłem na jego twarz. Był to mój kolega z pracy Maciek. Szybko zadzwoniłem po karetkę która go zabrała. Co ja zrobiłem! Przecież sam dałem mu klucze do mieszkania dziś rano, a on chciał mi tylko oddać laptop, który mu pożyczyłem. Tego też dnia wszystko się zaczęło... Zaraz po tym rozpoczęło się śledztwo, a ja byłem głównym podejrzanym, gdyż to właśnie ja byłem na miejscu zbrodni. Zabrano mnie na komisariat, gdzie w małym pomieszczeniu byłem przesłuchiwany przez detektywa. Starałem się mu wyjaśnić, iż to był wypadek, lecz nagle policjant zaczął wymiotować na mnie krwią, ale mnie jakby nic się nie stało, więc nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, lecz wtedy oczy mu wypadły! Ja zacząłem wrzeszczeć, w tym więc momencie przez drzwi wejściowe wpadli dwaj zombie-policjanci dlatego złapałem za krzesło i zacząłem ich bić po głowach, aż nawet odpadły, a krew była wszędzie. Detektyw krzyknął jak te roboty z "Five nights at Freedy's" słowa: "CO SIĘ K**WA Z TOBĄ DZIEJE?!?!" w tym czasie z oczów wyszły mu dwa naprawdę cienkie macki, próbujące mnie sięgnąć, jednak zanim to zrobiły, do pokoju wpadł policjant z tazerem i mnie ogłuszył... Obudziłem się związany na fotelu w białym pomieszczeniu, a obok mnie stał sanitariusz, który mi wytłumaczył, iż jestem w psychiatryku za zabójstwo 3 osób, jednak wykryto u mnie schizofrenię, więc do więzienia nie trafiłem. Jak się też dowiedziałem, byłem nieprzytomny przez tydzień, mimo, iż tylko oberwałem paralizatorem. Po dyskusji wyszedł z pokrytego kafelkami pokoju. Tymczasem mnie obiegły jakieś cienie, które zaczęły mi szeptać...s - Nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy, nie jesteś bezpieczny... Pomyślałem, że skoro zdiagnozowali u mnie schizofrenię. To pewnie to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale kiedy poczułem zimne dłonie na mojej szyi szybko oddaliłem tę myśl. - Co się dzieje do cholery!!! - wykrzyczałem, po czym zobaczyłem przed sobą białą postać w czarnej szacie z kapturem. - Pomogę ci, ale nie możesz im wierzyć, oni kłamią. - odpowiedział dziwny stwór. Nagle do pokoju wbiegło kilku pielęgniarzy, założyli mi kaftan, a ja mogłem tylko patrzeć na oddalającego się oprawce, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Po przejażdżce korytarzem i windą do piwnicy zostałem znów zamknięty w innym, mniejszym białym pokoju... Gdy tam tak sobie siedziałem, rozmyślałem nad słowami tej istoty i nad tym, kogo ja zabiłem. Przeleżałem tam parę godzin, aż w końcu usłyszałem odgłosy burzy. Była ona jednak tak głośna, że myślałem, iż tornado tu leci. Starając się uspokoić, światła w pokoju zaczęły wariować, zaś trzymające mnie pasy na elektryczność zerwały się. Byłem wolny, ubrany w gruby kaftan, ale wolny. Wyglądało na to, że burza uszkodziła zasilanie w budynku niczym w drugim Manhuncie. Nie miałem jednak wolnych rąk, drzwi były zablokowane, a obok mnie znów pojawił się ten gościu z poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Gdy zacząłem na niego nacierać pytaniami, aby dowiedzieć się czy jest prawdziwy, a jeśli tak, to kim on jest, odpowiedział: - Synu, gdybym ci opowiedział prawdę o mnie i o tym psychiatryku, walnąłbyś na zawał, więc słuchaj się mnie i uciekaj stąd póki możesz! I rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tym czasem jeszcze przed chwilą zablokowane drzwi otworzyły się, dając mi szansę na ucieczkę, lecz idąc w ich stronę, nie wiadomo jak straciłem przytomność... Obudziłem się prawie nagi w kałuży, nawet nie wiem czego na jezdni na przedmieściach, nie pamiętając prawie nic z tego co się działo od psychiatryka do teraz... ręka... ręka mnie bolała... coraz mocniej!!! JA NIE MIAŁEM RĘKI!!! (cenzura). Mogłem iść do szpitala, lecz niby krew mi leciała, a całe ciało było nieźle zabandażowane, ale mimo to nie czułem bólu... chyba... nie jestem lekarzem tylko pracownikiem biurowym, więc nie znam się na tym. Lecz zaraz zaraz, to tylko w mojej głowie się pewnie działo, ja nadal byłem w psychiatryku, tak? Mam w końcu schizofrenię i zwidy, więc jest to możliwe. A jednak, ja ciągle byłem w psychiatryku, tyle, ze już na drodze przed nim. I miałem z powrotem rękę. Ale co się stało, że się tu znalazłem? Mogłem iść na policję, ale mogłem też wracać do domu. Pomyślmy logicznie... najpierw musiałem się umyć, ubrać, a potem pójść na komisariat i wszystko opowiedzieć... pewnie mieli mnie w aktach przez te morderstwa i raczej nie będą mili, jak mnie spotkają. Postanowiłem więc iść do mojego mieszkania w bloku położonego 200 metrów dalej... ...Klucze, nie miałem kluczy, bez spodni nie ma kieszeni, a bez kieszeni nie ma kluczy. Nacisnąłem więc dzwonek. Otworzył mi Szymon, mój kolega z pracy, poprawka, mój martwy kolega z pracy - miał wiele ran i białe oczy. Trzymał nóż. Nie jest dobrze, gdyż w pastach pisze, że duch z nożem to zła kombinacja... - Nie wybaczę ci... Twoja matka jest już martwa... - powiedział. - Pamiętasz przepowiednię małego Roma? Co? To ten mały "cygan" rasisto!!! Czekałeś w psychiatryku, zamiast żonę ratować, hę?!... Jedyne, co później od niego usłyszałem, to bełkot w nieznanym mi języku. Ja nie wiedząc, co robić, stałem i zbierałem obelgi po staro-łacińskim. W końcu Szymon trzepnął mnie i krzyknął po "normalnemu" - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! Wyglądał już normalnie. Po chwili ciszy wziął mnie za rękę i bez słowa zaprowadził mnie na górę do mojego mieszkania, które teraz było oblepione taśmami policyjnymi. Drzwi były otwarte. Tam ubrałem się i rozpocząłem dyskusję z Szymonem - - (ja) Dobra, powiesz mi w końcu, o co tu chodzi? - Ty się pytasz, o co tu chodzi?! Zabiłeś tu swojego przyjaciela, wylądowałeś w wariatkowie, a teraz trwa na ciebie obława! I TY JESZCZE SIĘ PYTASZ?! Po tych słowach poczułem nieludzki ból w brzuchu, jakby ktoś rozrywał mi ciało maczetą, ale mimo tego powiedziałem: - Nie mam czasu na pogaduszki z tobą! Muszę się przygotować i iść na policję... - Chcesz do paki?! - zapytał. - Jestem psychopatą! Trzeba innych obronić przede mną! - A co Jeffa spotkało by po drugim razie w pace ? Hmmm... nie zastanawiałem się nad tym... on miał chyba rację... Jeff ostatecznie by zginął z wyroku śmierci, gdyby dał się złapać, ale czemu Szymon mi pomaga skoro wie, co zrobiłem... W każdym bądź razie dodał on, że mimo wszystko mi nie wybaczy... -(ja) Skoro mi pomagasz to czemu tak mnie klniesz?- Wierz mi, mam swoje powody. A tak w ogóle, to ja też jestem mordercą... - CO?!- Tak Marku. Ukrywałem to przed tobą od lat, ale teraz pomyślałem, by ci to wyznać. Powinieneś mi właściwie dziękować, bo to ja cię wtedy ogłuszyłem i zabrałem z psychiatryka. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Szymon kontynuował -- A wiesz przynajmniej, co się stało z twoją żoną Anną? Bo ja wiem. Ona... Szymon nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż na zewnątrz usłyszeliśmy helikopter. Podszedłem do okna. Pod blokiem stały radiowozy i furgonetki z antyterrorystami. Ktoś musiał mnie widzieć, gdy wchodziłem do bloku.- Mam iść do nich, Szymon? Lecz gdy z tymi słowami się odwróciłem, Szymona już nie było. Musiałem się więc sam się zastanowić, co teraz zrobić. Jeśli oddam się w ich ręce, mogę skończyć w więzieniu do śmierci... albo jeszcze gorzej. Ale jeżeli ucieknę zostanę prawdopodobnie słabszą wersją Jeffa. Mogłem więc albo zginąć w bohaterskiej walce, albo cierpieć z powodu choroby. Anna... No właśnie, co się z nią stało?! Musiałem się tego dowiedzieć, ale jak stąd wyjść? Podszedłem do okna, by jeszcze raz sprawdzić sytuację, jednak nie było już pod blokiem nikogo, prawdopodobnie przez moje zwidy - był tam tylko jeden radiowóz z 2 policjantami. Wyjść czy nie? Pytanie to zaprzątało moją głowę... - Wyjdź tylnym wyjściem - mówiły mi tajemnicze głosy w głowie. W pokoju już nikogo nie było, a faktycznie w moim bloku JEST tylne wyjście. Słuchać schiz czy rozsądku? Co zrobić? Co się stało z moją ukochaną Anną? Czy duchy naprawdę ze mną rozmawiały? a może to tylko kolejne efekty schizofrenii? Tyle pytań i brak odpowiedzi, ale musiałem sobie odpowiedzieć na inne pytanie: Czy ufam przyjacielowi-psychopacie. Tym czasem dostrzegłem na stole nóż i pistolet, którego wcześniej tam nie było, a które Szymon musiał podrzucić, gdy patrzyłem przez okno... Wziąłem je więc do rąk - nóż do prawej, pistolet do lewej. Tak dla samoobrony, lecz gdybym musiał zabić tych dwóch posterunkowych, to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie oczyszczą mojego imienia. W każdym bądź razie postanowiłem uciekać z bloku tylnym wyjściem, lecz musiałem się streszczać - wyjście to znajduje się w piwnicy, a więc musiałem zejść po klatce na parter. A to oznaczało, że musiałem się streszczać, zanim tamci dwaj będą w bloku pierwsi. "Tak, postanowiłem uciekać, ale jakoś to będzie" - pomyślałem. Wybiegłem więc z mieszkania, ostatni raz na nie spoglądając. Biegłem po schodach na dół, modląc się, żebym zdążył. Jednak gdy byłem już na pierwszym piętrze, usłyszałem liczne kroki piętro niżej. Zanim sobie zdałem z tego sprawę, obok mnie pojawił się 6-osobowy oddział antyterrorystyczny. A jednak to ci dwaj policjanci okazali się być objawem schizofrenii! W każdym bądź razie oni we mnie wycelowali i zaczęli krzyczeć, żebym odłożył broń. I może to okazało się głupie, ale postanowiłem zrobić akcję rodem z Max Pay'na - szybko kucnąłem za skrzynką pocztową i zacząłem (wychylając jedynie pistolet) ostrzał w stronę "agresorów", choć agresorem to byłem ja. I tu się okazało, że pistolet jest na kulki, a nóż plastikowy. Ale mi badziew dał Szymon. Dobrą tego stroną było to, że nikogo nie zraniłem, więc jakoś mi się udaje nie krzywdzić ludzi. Zła strona - jeden z "CT" wyciągnął mnie zza osłony i dla bezpieczeństwa ogłuszył uderzeniem kolbą... I znowu to samo. Obudziłem się w białym pokoju, wyglądającym prawie tak samo, jak te pomieszczenie ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Zaniepokoił mnie jednakowoż fakt, że byłem przywiązany do starego, drewnianego krzesła, który stał na samym środku celi, zamiast do specjalnego siedzenia. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że i tym razem nie będzie to normalne przeżycie (o ile mogło mnie spotkać jeszcze coś bardziej nienormalnego). Mogłem się rozejrzeć, bo pokój był oświetlony starą żarówką, która wprawiała go w półmrok. Naprzeciwko mnie znajdowały się drzwi, podobne do tych w celi więziennej. Więzy były bardzo słabe, toteż wstałem z krzesła i powoli podszedłem do drzwi. Wydawały się być nieco zardzewiałe, ale na moje szczęście nie posiadały one żadnych zamków, tylko duże zasuwy. Kiedy je odsunąłem, w moją twarz uderzyło okropne uczucie zimna. Na zewnątrz było bardzo ciemno i chłodno, ale postanowiłem wyjść stąd. Wszędzie znajdował się śnieg oraz stare, czasem połamane sosny, a moją celą okazała się jakaś żelazna chałupka. Białego puchu dalej przybywało, a minusowa temperatura dawała się we znaki. Zdziwiłem się, bo zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach odczuwałem mróz, ale tym razem było inaczej. Postanowiłem przejść się trochę w celu rozpoznania terenu. Było mi coraz zimniej, ale myślałem, że i tak nic złego mi się nie stanie, że to tylko schiza lub sen. Nie myliłem się. Oto jak - W oddali, gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami zobaczyłem światełko. Nie zważając na nic, ruszyłem biegiem w jego stronę. Poślizgnąłem się jednak na lodzie i uderzyłem głową w twardy głaz. I tak właśnie obudziłem się w kostnicy. Jednak poprzednie przeżycie sprzed chwili okazało się to być snem, ale jawą nie była już moja pozycja na zimnym metalowym stole pośrodku jakiejś kotłowni. Byłem sparaliżowany, a małe pomieszczenie było ledwo co oświetlone. Byłem tylko ciekaw, jak ja się tu znalazłem... Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA